My Seven Deadly Sins
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Jun reflects on his [And Daichi's] sins. Rating just for caution.mild Yaoi,shounen ai! DAICHIJUN! BASTIONCHAZZ
1. Counting My Seven Deadly Sins

**Pili-Chan:So! another DaichiJun fanficXD **

**Yami Pili-Chan: And were here again...**

**Chibi Pili: To bug you!**

**Accidia: No were not... Yawn**

**Pili-Chan: Anyway! T****his is from Jun's POV about the seven deadly sins...**

**Accidia: Am I here? **

**Pili-chan: yap:3**

**Accidia: Dose it mean I have to wake up again?**

**Pili-Chan: Ummmm...no?**

**Accidia: good...ZZZZZZZ**

**Pili-Chan:...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**_My Seven Deadly Sins _**

_"The Seven Deadly Sins are those transgressions which are fatal to spiritual progress."_

I remember, long ago, when I was sitting in the library in my home, I found a book about something called "The Seven Deadly Sins" it said something about being sent to hell for those sins, but I'm not a Christian and I don't believe in it, so I just ignored it back then.

I don't even believe in hell!

But now, as I lay in bad and think about it, I see how many sins I have committed.

_**These are my Seven Deadly Sins…**_


	2. Pride

**Pili-Chan: Jun's first sin! enjoy!**

* * *

**_Pride_**

_"Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise."_

They say I'm proud, that I'm vain…

Well, I am… and I have a reason to be,

After all, I AM Manjoume Jun, I have all the reasons to be proud and vain!

That's what my father said to me and to my brothers… but I never liked him…my father… he was the one to turn my brothers against me, telling them I'm not good enough…

But I am good enough, and that is why I'm proud of myself,

For not letting go when none believed me,

For believing in myself,

And for fighting for the things I believe in and not giving up.

So what if I'll be broken on the wheel?

**This is My First Sin-Pride.**


	3. Envy

**Pili-Chan: Jun's Second sin! enjoy!**

* * *

_**Envy**_

_"Envy is the desire for other's traits, status, abilities, or situation" _

I watch him as those girls talk to him,

I wish I were there,

I wish I were those girls,

I wish you were talking to me and not to them.

But wishes usually stay wishes, and reality usually stays reality.

Looking at you from a safe distance, eyes full of jealousy and hopes for a different life, for a different reality.

I never liked it when those girls were around you, I felt so jealous that they can talk to you without you looking at then in a weird look, or without acting like an idiot in front of you.

But I'm not them, and I have all the reasons to be jealous,

Because I want you by my side,

Because I want you to be with me,

Because I love you…

Misawa Daichi.

So what if I'll put in freezing water?

**This is My Second Sin-Envy.**


	4. Wrath

**Pili-Chan: Jun's third sin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Wrath- _**

_"Wrath is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury. It is also known as Anger"_

At first, I was angry with myself for liking you,

I asked myself why I'm in love with you, over and over again, punching everything in my way with tears in my eyes, biting my lip.

Then I was angry with you for not noticing me, crying in my room what looked like an endless see of tears.

After that I was sick of looking at you from a distance. That was when I approached you for what seemed like the first time.

Looking up at you, I was biting my lip, and then with closed eyes, trying to block me tears…

I slapped you.

Holding your cheek with surprise you looked into my eyes as I called you a blind idiot, asking you why you didn't notice me,

Telling you that I have all the reasons to be angry with you,

For not looking at me,

For not talking to me,

For not feeling what I feel for you.

You just smiled and hugged me, telling me you were sorry, and that I had all the reasons to be angry with you.

So what if I'll be dismembered alive?

**This is My third Sin-Wrath.**


	5. Lust

**Pili-Chan: Jun's fourth sin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Lust-_**

"_Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body."_

You told me you loved me, that you always did, and I told you the same.

You smiled and led me to your room in the Ra yellow dorms, pushing me to your bed and getting on top of me.

We kissed, your hands roaming all over my body, causing me to moan in pleasure.

Your lips moved to my neck, hands now busy with my clothes, taking the only thing that kept our bodies from being completely united.

When you took all of my clothes off I was panting, waiting for you, only for you. You kissed me, not wanting to break the connection between us,

I told you to break the kiss, telling you I wanted you in _that _way, you smiled, taking your clothes off as well.

As we lied there panting, moaning, with you inside of me, I wanted it to last forever.

Names and sweet nothings were whispered in passion, as the heat surrounded us.

I have all the reasons to fell this lust,

You were finally mine,

You loved me and I loved you,

We were there, together, in that harmony of pleasured moans.

So what if I'll be smothered in fire and brimstone?

**This is My Fourth Sin-Lust.**


	6. Sloth

**Pili-Chan: Jun's Fifth sin! Enjoy!**

**Accidia: yay...It's me...weepido... I'm going to sleep now**

* * *

**_Sloth-_**

_ "Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work" _

I opened my eyes only to see your brown eyes in front of me,

You called my your 'Sleeping Beauty', asking me how I slept,

I smiled at you, placing a kiss on your soft lips, telling you I slept fine.

You told me we had class soon, and I told you I didn't want to go, that I wanted to stay here,

You called my a lazy brat, your lazy brat,

I told you that I always and forever belonged to you, only to you,

You smiled again, telling me you were mine.

I got closer to you, resting my head on your chest as you stroked my hair.

I yawned, telling you that I was going to stay, but if you wanted to go to class, you have to get up,

You laughed and kissed the top of my head, telling me that, for the first and the last time, you'll skip class for me,

I smiled at you and snuggled closer to you.

I have all the reasons to be lazy,

I didn't want to lose this warmth we finally gained,

I didn't want to share this peace I felt when I'm with you,

And I didn't want to wake up from what seemed like the best dream I ever had.

So what if I'll be thrown into snake pits?

**This is My Fifth Sin-Sloth**


	7. Gluttony

**Pili-Chan: Jun's Sixth Sin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Gluttony- _**

"_Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires."_

When we woke up, it was time for lunch, and I was starving,

You smiled when I told you this, so we got dressed and tool some food from the Ra cafeteria and headed to the forest,

We set there under a tree, me between your legs with my head on your chest.

You took a chocolate-coated strawberry and put it between my lips, kissing my neck as I eat the strawberry and licked the chocolate from your fingers,

You smiled again, you do that a lot lately.

You took out another chocolate-coated strawberry, and soon there was only one strawberry left,

You asked me if I wanted it, so I nodded,

You told me to get it myself and put it in your mouth,

Determined to get it, I placed my lips on yours, tasting the sweet mixture of the chocolate-coated strawberry and your own mouth.

I have all the reasons to eat this much,

I was hungry,

I liked sweet things, and apparently somehow you knew it,

And it was you who was feeding me.

So what if I'll be force-fed rats, toads, and snakes?

**This is My Sixth Sin-Gluttony**


	8. Greed

**Pili-Chan: Jun's Seventh and last Sin! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Greed-_**

_"Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness."_

You were mine and no one denied it, and no one said anything about it,

Not our friends,

Not the idiotic group of fan girls you had,

Even my brothers accepted it, accepted you and accepted us.

I don't like your fan girls…

They still think they have a chance with you,

But they don't, because you're mine, and I don't want to share you,

Because we belong to each other,

That's what you said,

That's what I said,

That's what we said.

And I have all the reasons to be greedy

You are mine and only mine,

I don't like to share, especially not you,

And Because I always gat what I want, and I want you, and only you.

So what if I'll be boiled alive in oil?

**This is My Seventh Sin-Greed**


	9. Those Are Our Seven Deadly Sins

**Pili-Chan: Yay! last **chapter!!!

**Yami Pili-Chan: Of course It's "yay", they don't have to see you again...**

**Pili-han: Your'e mean!**

**Chibi Pili: I love Coockies!!**

**Accidia: I wanna sleeeeeeeeeepppppp!!!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

After all, I am a sinner, 

And committing so many deadly sins isn't a good thing.

But I don't believe in hell,

And I didn't believe in heaven until I meet you, until we got together and committed all of the seven sins together.

When I was proud of myself,

You were proud of your achievements.

When I was jealous of your fan girls,

You were jealous of my fan (most of them were the north academy students).

When I was angry because I thought you didn't love me,

You were angry because you couldn't tell me how you felt.

When I felt the lust of the felling of you inside of me,

You felt the lust of the felling of being inside of me.

When I was too lazy and didn't let go of your warmth,

You were too lazy too make me let go when needed to.

When I was eating so many sweets,

You were busy 'eating' my neck.

When I was too greedy to share you,

You were too greedy to share me.

So what if we'll be broken on the wheel for being proud?

So what if we'll put in freezing water for being jealous?

So what if we'll be dismembered alive for being angry?

So what if we'll be smothered in fire and brimstone for feeling that lust?

So what if we'll be thrown into snake pitsfor being lazy?

So what if we'll be force-fed rats, toads, and snakes for eating so much?

So what if we'll be boiled alive in oil for being greedy?

So what if we'll go to hell?

We'll be in hell together.

**Those Are Our Seven Deadly Sins**.

**Pride **

**Envy **

**Wrath **

**Lust **

**Sloth **

**Gluttony**

**Greed**

**

* * *

**

THE END **

* * *

**

Pili-Chan: Liked it?

Chibi Pili: R&R!!! We'll give you coockies!!!


End file.
